


Somebody to die for

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia i żale Deana Winchestera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to die for

           Nigdy nie byłem zły na ojca za to, na jakiego człowieka mnie wychował. Jestem teraz silny, trudny do złamania, niezniszczalny. Ani piekło, ani czyściec nie pokonały mnie, nie dały rady. Żadne stworzenie nie jest dla mnie za sprytne. Można pokonać każdego, trzeba tylko wiedzieć jak. Broń jest moim przyjacielem, inteligencja i przebiegłość stała cechy mojego charakteru. To jestem ja i nic tego nie zmieni.  
           Jednak nie mogę powiedzieć, bym dziękował za sposób wychowania. Mówi się, że człowiek pamięta przede wszystkim te złe chwile, ja mam niemal tylko takie. Nie pamiętam jak to było być dzieckiem. Wiem, że teraz moje zachowanie można by nazwać dziecinnym, jednak to nie to samo. Nie było beztroski, zabawy i spokojnego jutra. To ja byłem rodzicem, który musiał zapewnić Samowi to, czego potrzebował. Zawalony rok czy dwa przez opiekę nad małym Sammym? To normalne. Kradzieże, by tylko kupić mu nowe buty czy prezent na święta, które tak pragnął? Były codziennością, musiałem sobie jakoś radzić. I w tym wszystkim był ojciec, choć powinienem powiedzieć, że raczej go nie było.  
           Znikał na tygodnie, czasem miesiące, zostawiając nas w pobliskim hotelu lub, jeśli mieliśmy szczęście, u któregoś łowcy, zwykle Bobby'ego. To ja pozostawałem pewnym punktem w życiu Sama, to do mnie przychodził, jak miał zły sen czy po to, aby pochwalić się oceną. Przyznaję, nie zawsze byłem w stosunku do niego fair. Sam dorastałem, też potrzebowałem kogoś, na kim mógłbym się oprzeć, pogadać, pochwalić się czymś czy uskarżać po prostu na życie. Jednak nikogo nie było. Nie miałem rodzica, bo sam już nim zostałem. A z czasem przestałem go potrzebować, było dla mnie za późno.  
           Mam dobre wspomnienia związane z ojcem. Nauka strzelania, boksowania, włamywania się do domów, ale przede wszystkim te wyblakłe obrazy, zanim umarła mama. Miałem tę przewagę, że pamiętałem. Może nie dużo, ledwie kilka scen, jednak czego można się spodziewać, miałem zaledwie cztery lata, gdy to wszystko się skończyło. Nawet to co wspominam dobrze, poprzeplatane jest niezbyt miłymi zdarzeniami. Krzyki ojca, gdy nie potrafiłem zrobić tego, czego ode mnie żądał... Zawiedzione spojrzenia, gdy po prostu coś mi nie wychodziło. Te ciosy, gdy po powrocie z polowania upijał się i nad sobą nie panował... Gdyby nie nowe, wyleczone ciało po powrocie z piekła, nadal mógłbym podziwiać blizny, które miałem rozsiane po całej sylwetce. Ale wiedziałem, dlaczego to robi. Stracił wszystko, a ja tylko mu o tym przypominałem. Choć zawsze był moim ojciec i w chwilach, gdy panował nad sobą, wszystko było w porządku. Za to właśnie go kochałem.  
           Jednak Sam... Nigdy nie był świadomy, co się działo, gdy ojciec wraca do nas z polowania. Zaraz po przywitaniu kładłem go spać i wracałem, by zmierzyć się z nieuniknionym. Nauczyłem się, że w ten sposób nie zbudzi Sama, raz zrobił to i do dziś zapamiętałem ten błąd. To ja uczyłem brata walczyć, strzelać i wszystko inne, co było mu potrzebne do bycia łowcą. To on otrzymywał pochwały i uśmiech, gdy ojciec wrócił do domu. To on słyszał słowa: „Dobra robota, synu. Jesteś w tym lepszy od Deana.” I był lepszy ode mnie, przede wszystkim tam w środku. To on był zawsze tym lepszym bratem, bardziej współczującym, rozumiejącym i z tego jestem dumny. Od najmłodszych lat był mądry, aż w końcu nie można było porównywać mnie, przeciętnego mechanika, do niego, przyszłego mecenasa...  
           Żałuję, że nie udało mu się spełnić swego marzenia. Nie zasługiwał na przeklęty los łowcy, a ja go w to wplątałem. Mogłem szukać ojca sam, lecz miałem dość samotności, zbyt mocno tęskniłem za bratem, widząc w nim raczej własne dziecko, które zawsze będzie potrzebowało opieki. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ostatnimi wspomnieniami Sama dotyczącymi ojca była ta piekielna kłótnia tuż przed jego wyjazdem. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami, schowanie do kieszeni koperty, którą dałem mu tuż przed wyjściem i nie obejrzenie się za siebie. I wtedy zostałem sam, choć chciałem pobiec za nim, uciec wraz z nim od tego koszmaru. To tej nocy zyskałem kilka blizn, które przez kilka lat były dla mnie przypomnieniem, że zamiast mnie, mógł być to Sam. A on sobie na to nie zasłużył.  
           Chciałem uciec i to nie raz. Choć zawsze były przeszkody, które nie pozwalały mi nic zrobić. Coś co zatrzymywało mnie przy boku ojca i nie dawało szansy na chwilę wytchnienia. Z początku był to Sammy. Nie mogłem zostawić go samego, a ucieczka razem nie wchodziła w grę, dopóki nie był pełnoletni. Po jego ucieczce nic mnie nie trzymało, wtedy jednak nie miałem środków by to zrealizować. Pieniądze zbierałem, odkąd pamiętam. Na początku pod materacem, potem już na koncie w banku. Nigdy nie dotknęłam nawet jednego dolara, wiedząc, że mają inne przeznaczenie. Czasem, gdy ojciec nie wracał tygodniami, chciałem wyjąć kilka centów, zwłaszcza gdy już niemal nie było pieniędzy, które on zostawił. Zwykle zaciskałem zęby, kupując jedzenie dla brata, gdy dla mnie już nie starczało. Jednak opłaciło się. Dałem mu kopertę, a w niej kartkę bankową z instrukcją. Miał na niej pieniądze potrzebne do rozpoczęcia szkoły, nowego życia. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, choć wiem, że ich użył. Zapewniłem mu wszystko co tylko mogłem, by zaledwie kilka lat później wszystko zepsuć.  
           Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś Sam mi wybaczy to, co zrobiłem. Nie poruszamy tego tematu, ale czasem widzę w jego oczach oskarżenie, zwłaszcza, gdy stykamy się z normalnym życiem. To on zawsze pragnął domu, ogrodu i rodziny. Ja chciałem tylko spokoju, tego, by ktoś o mnie pamiętał nie tylko od święta, ale i w zwykły dzień. Choć zamiast chronić brata, naraziłem go na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo, to ja powinienem cierpieć, nawet zginąć. A Sam powinien być z rodziną w domu, z żoną i dziećmi, chodząc codziennie do sądu lub kancelarii. Powinien normalnie żyć, tak jak sobie wymarzył.  
           To ja, Dean Winchester, zaprzepaściłem szansę własnego brata na normalne życie. Żałuję tego, nie mogę nawet wyrazić w jak dużej mierze, chciałbym naprawić to, co zrobiłem. Niestety jest już za późno. Mam jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś, choćby za tysiąc lat, zostanie mi to wybaczone.


End file.
